1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing onto a medium that is electrostatically adsorbed onto a transport belt.
2. Related Art
A known printing apparatus includes a printing apparatus provided with a transport belt that transports a medium, such as paper, which is electrostatically adsorbed onto the transport belt, and a printing section that performs printing by ejecting ink onto the medium transported by the transport belt. Such a printing apparatus may have a plurality of cleaning sections for cleaning the transport belt to which ink or paper powder has adhered (see, for example, JP-A-2014-184994).
More particularly, a printing apparatus of this type has a first cleaning section and a second cleaning section provided at different positions in the direction of rotation of the transport belt. After cleaning a transport belt at the first cleaning section, the printing apparatus cleans the transport belt at the second cleaning section, thereby removing adhering material to the transport belt.
Incidentally, in the above printing apparatus, having around the transport belt a static eliminating section that eliminates electric charge from a printing surface of a medium and an electrifying section that electrifies the transport belt can increase the adsorption force of the transport belt with respect to the medium. In this case, having a plurality of cleaning sections around the transport belt may increase complexity.